


Вернись и поцелуй меня

by stary_melnik, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Inspired by Art, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули совершенно случайно целует Азирафаэля на прощание и потом очень долго себя накручивает по этому поводу. Пока не узнаёт, что Азирафаэль совсем не против повторить.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 33
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Вернись и поцелуй меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come On Back and Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662368) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



> Фанфик написан по [мини-комиксу](https://summerofspock.tumblr.com/post/189441454849/roman-kun-its-bound-to-happen-and-you-know-it)

Кроули проснулся на диване в задней комнате магазина и спросонья потёр глаза. По свету, проникающему в комнату сквозь окна, он определил, что сейчас было около двух часов пополудни. Безусловно, прекрасный момент для того, чтобы проснуться. И даже есть ещё время на то, чтобы сделать какую-нибудь пакость.

Он потянулся, разминая затёкшие из-за неудобной позы плечи и спину, но резко застонал от глухого щелчка где-то в позвоночнике. Ну да, что он ещё хотел от человеческого тела? Хотя, надо сказать, эта растяжка помогла окончательно проснуться. Он поёрзал на мягких подушках, занимая более удобное положение, и достал из кармана пиджака телефон.

Чем бы заняться сегодня?

Рассеянно листая новости, он наткнулся на заметку о старушке, которую её собственная собака спасла от ножевого ранения где-то в центре города. Дальше шла новость об открытии ресторана сети «Чик-фил-А» в Рединге.

Хо-хо-хо. Бинго

Мысленно перебирая возможные варианты саботажа, Кроули вспомнил, что в Рединге находится любимая пекарня Азирафаэля. Кроули мог бы убить двух зайцев разом — совершить небольшое демоническое дело, а заодно прикупить для своего ангела любимых фруктовых булочек. В конце концов он получит удовлетворение от проделанной работы и улыбку Азирафаэля по возвращению. Неплохой выйдет рабочий день.

Свесив ноги с дивана, Кроули встал и снова потянулся. Всё ещё листая новости на случай, если по дороге в Рединг подвернётся ещё какая-нибудь возможность устроить маленький скандальчик, он обошёл книжный шкаф и подошёл к рабочему столу Азирафаэля. Тот едва поднял голову, когда Кроули буркнул короткое: «Привет».

— О, ты проснулся, — сказал Азирафаэль, бросив на Кроули мимолётный взгляд, и сразу вернул внимание документам.

— Ага, — ответил Кроули, всё ещё залипая в телефон. Похоже, на М4 была какая-то реконструкция, и было бы глупо этим не воспользоваться.

— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спросил Азирафаэль, когда Кроули подошёл сзади и сгрёб со стола свои ключи.

О-о-о, в Рединге была не только пекарня, но ещё и ресторанчик с отличными блюдами с карри. Интересно, не переборщит ли он, если возьмёт и булочки, и что-нибудь горячее?

— Да, по небольшим демоническим делам, — на автомате ответил Кроули. Он положил ключи в карман и открыл приложение с картами. Далеко вообще до Рединга? Успеет он вернуться оттуда за час, чтобы еда не остыла?

— Мы всё ещё собираемся в «Ритц» сегодня? — спросил Азирафаэль, не отрываясь от своих бумаг. Ох, точно, «Ритц». Наверное, карри будет лишним.

— Конечно, ангел. Не беспокойся, — сказал Кроули. Чтобы придать своим словам уверенности, он опустил руку на плечо Азирафаэля и легко сжал его. Может, если обратно он вернётся по другой дороге… Нет, он хотел сделать что-то разрушительное, и М4 чудесным образом подходила его планам. Нельзя было упускать такую возможность.

Кроули наклонился и невесомо коснулся губ Азирафаэля своими губами.

— Вернусь через пару часов, — бросил Кроули, когда отстранился. Переступая порог, он всё ещё не отрывал взгляда от телефона.

— Береги себя, — сказал Азирафаэль, переключая внимание обратно к каталогу на столе.

Кроули миновал уже половину улицы, когда понял, что только что впервые поцеловал Азирафаэля.

А в глубине книжного магазина в Сохо Азирафаэль только что пролил чай на свой безупречный жилет, неожиданно поняв то же самое.

* * *

Дело было совсем не в том, что Кроули не хотел целовать Азирафаэля. На самом деле он всегда хотел это сделать. Хотел целовать его, как только входил в магазин, прежде чем уйти оттуда, когда Азирафаэль пересекал порог демонической квартиры, и когда он улыбался во время ужина. Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль касался его, Кроули хотел его поцеловать.

Это был факт. Старый, как мир, факт.

Но мысль о том, что Азирафаэль тоже хотел поцеловать Кроули, была задушена в зародыше в тот самый день, когда миру чуть не пришёл конец, и Азирафаэль мог, ничего не опасаясь, поцеловать его, но до сих пор так и не сделал этого. Достаточное доказательство того, что это желание было односторонним.

А сегодня Кроули всё испортил, случайно поцеловав Азирафаэля.

* * *

Кроули так и не поехал в Рединг. Он отправил анонимное сообщение в ЛГБТ-общество города, зная, что эти детишки сделают за него всю работу. Никакой финансируемой корпорациями гомофобии на их территории.  
Вместо этого Кроули поехал вглубь страны настолько быстро, насколько это вообще было возможно. Он слушал «Ты мой лучший друг» на повторе, потому что чёртов «Бентли», похоже, думал, что это смешно и не позволял Кроули перемотать трек.

Когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, Кроули понял, что избегать Азирафаэля вечно он не сможет.  
И у них вообще-то было назначено свидание.

Ну ладно, не свидание.

Встреча.

Не важно.

Кроули застонал и развернулся, направляя машину обратно в Лондон, опасаясь встречи с Азирафаэлем настолько, что на всём пути соблюдал скоростные ограничения.

* * *

Азирафаэль ничего не сказал, когда Кроули зашёл в магазин. Он лишь накинул на плечи пальто и предложил Кроули выйти первым — точно так, как делал обычно.

До «Ритца» ехали молча, Азирафаэль не произнёс ни единого слова.

«Бентли» проигрывал «Искусный старомодный любовник», и ему было абсолютно побоку, сколько раз Кроули пытался выключить радио. А когда уже в ресторане официант с бутылкой шампанского привычно подошёл к их обычному столику, Кроули внезапно подумал о том, насколько романтично выглядит эта встреча, да и все, что были до неё. Он с трудом подавил желание вскочить с места и сбежать оттуда на край света.

Азирафаэль открыл рот. Кроули попытался собраться с духом.

_Мой дорогой, о том, что случилось..._

— В задней комнате я нашёл целую стопку поэзии, о которой совершенно забыл. Представляешь, а я списал эти книги как потерянные, — непринуждённо заявил Азирафаэль.

Кроули опешил. Они что, просто...

Они просто не будут об этом говорить?

Кроули сглотнул.

— Не трудно поверить. Учитывая то, какой бардак в твоём магазине.

— Ты о чём? — прищурившись спросил Азирафаэль. — Критикуешь мои организационные навыки?

— Есть такое телевизионное шоу, называется «Барахольщики». Слышал когда-нибудь?

* * *

Они так и не поговорили. Уже неделя прошла. А потом ещё одна. И Кроули потихоньку расслабился. Может, это станет одной из тех историй, о которых они никогда не говорят, например, когда Кроули свалился с лошади и порвал себе брюки в том самом месте, или когда Азирафаэль купил вибратор, думая, что это шейный массажёр.  
Это было прекрасно. Даже лучше, чем прекрасно.

Так что Кроули совершенно не ожидал, что, когда они пойдут в суши-бар разделить графинчик саке спустя месяц после Инцидента, то он спровоцирует Азирафаэля на него наброситься.

— Слышал о ресторане сети «Чик-фил-А», который должен был открыться в Рединге? Их прикрыли даже до официального открытия, — сказал Кроули, когда перед ним поставили тарелку. — Я на самом деле этим немножко горжусь.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина, Кроули, ничего не подозревая, наливал себе соевый соус. Было так хорошо, так спокойно и дружелюбно проводить время с Азирафаэлем...

— Так мы поговорим об этом, или как? — резко спросил Азирафаэль, расправляя плечи и вперившись в Кроули таким воинственным взглядом, что было похоже, стой они сейчас, Азирафаэль ещё и ногой бы притопнул.

— Гх, — кусочек унаги с издевательским шлепком упал обратно на тарелку, всего пару дюймов не долетев до открытого рта Кроули.

— Не гхыкай мне. Ты поцеловал меня!

— Ну, в общем... я бы не назвал это прямо поцелуем. Это было больше похоже на... я не знаю... что-то вроде... у-у-у-у... — пробормотал Кроули, а к концу сбивчивой речи вообще больше не говорил, а что-то свистом выдыхал. — Я имею в виду, да, ты тоже был там. Это было...

— Ты можешь составить из этого набора букв нормальное предложение? — сурово поинтересовался Азирафаэль.

— Гх, — снова выдавил из себя Кроули, но в этот раз звук был больше похож на судорожное сглатывание. Азирафаэль не сводил с него взгляда, сверкая своими невозможными серыми глазами. — Я не хотел? — скривившись спросил Кроули. Судя по тому, как сильно стали раздуваться ноздри у Азирафаэля, он явно сказал что-то не то.

— Что значит — не хотел?! Это не так работает!

Кроули покоробил обвинительный тон Азирафаэля.

— Ты тоже был там! Ты поцеловал меня в ответ. Это было случайно?

— Конечно нет, — свирепо произнёс Азирафаэль. А когда он резко замолчал, на ангельских щеках выступил румянец. Внезапно.

Кроули почувствовал себя так, словно только что запихнул себе в рот полную ложку васаби.

— Ты что же... хотел, чтобы я поцеловал тебя?

— Я не об этом, — фыркнул Азирафаэль, переключив внимание на свою тарелку.

Кроули почувствовал, как в его голове заработал древний механизм, освобождающий место для новой информации.

— Значит, если, ну я не знаю, если я вдруг когда-нибудь сделаю это снова, тебе понравится? — рискнул спросить Кроули, хотя всё его нутро буквально кричало о том, что это плохая идея.

Глаза Азирафаэля округлились.

— Ну если ты только не будешь против...

— Конечно, я не буду против, чёрт возьми! — почти прокричал Кроули.

Проходивший мимо официант прокашлялся, напоминая о том, что они всё ещё находились на публике.

— Оу, — выдохнул Азирафаэль и посмотрел на Кроули так, как обычно смотрел на особенно соблазнительный десерт. — Возможно, мы могли бы... ну, знаешь, — он многозначительно посмотрел на входную дверь.  
Кроули не надо было повторять дважды.

В переулке позади «Лучших суши Мацумото — самый свежий тунец в Лондоне», демон впервые специально поцеловал ангела. А потом сделал кое-что ещё.


End file.
